change my heart
by nYlriN
Summary: will Sunako finally change for someone?...,who will it be?.


Declaimer: "The Wallflower" is not mine…

."This is my first time to create a fanfic so it's not that good, but then, I'm hoping that you all like it"….")

Description: Will Sunako finally find a true love that will obliterate all of her habits..,like collecting scary stuff.????

Ever since kyohie and the rest of the good-looking guy's live with Sunako in one roof…,Sunako really., what I mean…,Sunako truly have a hard time to get along with them because they are just so dazzling …, they are so called the creators of the light in Sunako's dimension …,but then in how many months past, she is getting close with them..but not that really close……….

One day when Sunako went to the marketplace to buy some food..,she saw a group of awful guy's, pointing a sharp bladed dagger towards her.,in payment for her life is that she have to give all of her money that she carry..,but then Sunako, never intended to give her money to them so as you all know …,Sunako is a tough girl that won't give-up easily……Sunako did her best to fight the tree guy's but he was been failed to do so..,but luckily she was been save by a handsome guy name Dilan Yamabuki…

The tree guys run cowardly….,and then the guy ask Sunako.., whether she's fine.,Sunako back then was just find until, she finally saw the light of the sun which really shine so brightly in the face of the good-looking guy…,Sunako's nose begin to bleed. For she saw another person which is so called creators from the light……When Sunako reaches home………………

Yuki: "Sunako what happened to your nose again?"(Concern while curious)

Takenaga: "that's the most stupidest question I've ever heard Yuki."(Acting cool again)

Yuki: "what did you say?, you think your so cool?"(Shouting towards Takenaga)

Ranmaru: "I live you two child alone, for I have a date too Mizuki."(Acting like a growing up)

Yuki&Takenaga: "what did you say!"(Angry)

The tree of them quarrel and then Kyohie come towards Sunako, while Sunako is having a nose bleed again……………….

Kyohie: "where's my food.., I'm hungry!?"(Shouting out loud)

When Sunako heard the word food she remembers that he forgotten to buy food for there dinner……….On the next day at school. The four prince always caught the attention of all the girls in there school except for Sunako…,it's not.

In the room where Sunako is setting…..,there adviser introduce a new student…..Sunako is totally shock when she saw again the image of the good-looking guy who save her, just another day…,she then again blow a blood in her nose.,which is a total shock to all of her classmate when, they say Dilan smiling instead of being frighten towards Sunako…………Dilan became famous like the four prince because of his charming appearance and his out standing knowledge.

In the hallway…, the same like before.,Sunako is always been called by most of the student a witch or a monster because of her physical appearance and personality to others that will never be understand by the so called creatures of the light…,but then in her surprised she heard a voiced standing up for her……..

To much for her surprise her nose begin to bleed again after seeing Dilan.,smiling towards her….the student whose been saying ugly things to her walk back..,and then finally Dilan came close to Sunako's place and give her a plane white handkerchief to wipe the blood in Sunako's nose.,and curiously ask……………….

Dilan: "your always been a kind of girl who hides in the darkness, but even though your in darkness I've never seen you pull out in a bad situation ..,and that's what makes me so interested about you…..how do you manage to do it?"(smilling)

Sunako's nose begin to bleed again for. she thinks she's been blinded by the light………and slowly wipe the blood in her nose.

Sunako: "your wrong, you don't know me so stop saying that you know me that much!"(shouting)

Sunako run while Dilan was just standing…., still Sunako keeps on running and then find a bench at the back of there school…..,she just sat there while thinking about what Dilan said to her…………………….At that moment her natural self return again as if nothing had happened and as if like she never heard the word that Dilan told her….and in the middle of nowhere, in there school she saw Dilan sleeping silently under the ballet tree. Sunako went towards Dilan and slowly look to its face…her heart beats so fast like the time when Kyohie., protect her in the yanki(badguys)…………….

Well Sunako develop a special feelings towards Dilan?????.,Is Dilan and Sunako are both the same…???????????Find out soon and hope you'll like it….!!!!!


End file.
